When love happens
by Hennrietta
Summary: Edward Teach is a Marquess of the kingdom of England, where he lives with his family, but his life turns sour after his dirty past catches up with him in form of blackmail. His only hope is getting to the crown. Who no better than the best trickster pirate to help him? But what will he do after things go not as he intended?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter -1**

* * *

 _When love happens; walls break down and new ones build up. True love is the only weapon that could be used to break them down._

* * *

The sun washed the garden with a golden glow. Birds flew around, enjoying the heatless rays of the afternoon sun but mostly enjoyed the garden which was adorned with various flowers. With all their scents combined; a unique perfume formed.

Buzzing bees surfed the open spaces from flower to flower, desperately seeking pollen.

Apple trees ran through the center of the garden. In autumn, the fiery brilliance of their leaves was a sight: scorching-oranges, burning -browns and molten-reds.

The sounds her footsteps made in the grass announced her presence. She was taking an afternoon stroll in the garden. It was something she had always done ever since she was a little girl. 'An unavoidable love for nature' her father would always tell her. It was a trait she took after her mother. It was her oasis for life in a shrinking world.

She took a deep breath of the clean fresh air and sat down in the grass; her dress acting as a mat. If her mother or father saw her like that she would be in very big trouble. "That's a very expensive dress, " they would say.

"Doing that would get you into a lot of trouble, Angelica, " a man's voice said. Smooth as honey it sounded.

A man. It was a man who had shoulder-length blond hair which was secured neatly in a ponytail. His clothing only, showed the high status he had in society.

She quickly stood up; starled but there was not any hint of fear in her eyes.

" if you keep your mouth shut it won't, " she said with a look stuck between mischief and innocence.

He moved closer to her.

"Of course not, my love, " he said softly.

He gently trailed the back of his index finger down her cheek. Her skin smooth as the finest silk. His hypnotizing eyes looking straight deep into hers. He then laid the most tender of kisses on her red swollen lips.

"may I inquire as to this unannounced visit, Nicholas? " she asked.

"... Your father sent for you, " his answer parallel to her question.

"That doesn't answer my question , " she narrowed her eyes.

"he is waiting for us, Angelica. "

"Then i will be right there, " she said.

Nicholas only sighed. Falling short of words. Trying to change her mind was already a lost battle.

"If you say so…. But don't be long. You know how your father is, " he turned and walked his way back to the mansion.

she then dusted off every leaf and grass stuck to her dress.

Perfect.

 **-X-O-X-**

One of the servants told her they were waiting for her in the living room.

They?

She thought it was his father only.

She arrived in the living in the room. Her mother and father were sitted on a sofa. Nicholas stood from his sit as soon as he saw her.

"What's this fuss all about? " a female voice came in.

" _Dios mio._ That's no way to dress infront of your father, Bridget, " her mother said.

She rolled her eyes and stood in a cheeky pose, "I was there up in my room, trying on my new dress all the way from france, then I was told I was wanted urgently. I didn't want to keep dear father waiting. Desperate times calls for desperate measures. "

She wore nothing but a short nightgown. Her brown locks hang loosely on her shoulders.

"Just let it go, Constanza. She is right, actually. We forced her out of her room, " his husband- Mr Edward Teach said.

" I'm here, " a male voice said.

He looked to be in his early twenties. His hair a bit long and charcoal black just like his father.

He had a woman by his side- a harlot to be exact.

He went and sat on an armchair. The woman sat on the arm and crossed her arm around his neck.

"get rid of her, Elijah. This a family meeting, " Edward commanded sternly.

He glared at his father but his glare was young as a baby born yesterday to his father's.

"Darling, please wait for me in my room, " he told her.

The woman stood without uttering a single word and modeled her way out of the room.

"Why can't you just find a proper lady for yourself, Elijah? " Constanza asked worriedly.

He just clenched his fist. As if angered by the mention of finding a proper lady but actually angered by the memory that came, after mention of finding a proper lady.

He just stood from his sit and angrily walked out of the room.

Everybody just looked at Elijah's surprising act.

"Uh…. " Edward started, " Mr Bennett, I think you may now say what you came here for. "

Nicholas nodded yes.

"as you all know, Angelica and i have been seeing each other for some time now. i am a man boasting with a good occupation, a nice family, loyal colleagues, " he smirked at Mr teach who did the same, "but there's one thing am missing…. And that's companionship. " he turned to Angelica.

She looked at him steadily. Her breath quickening.

"And who no better than my dear Angelica here to be my companion, " he walked to where she stood and knelt down on one knee and took out a ring with a huge diamond encrusted on it, " Angelica Teach. Will you do me the honor and be my wife? Will you marry me? " he asked.

She paused. Lost in the deepest part of her thoughts.

Her quietness scared Nicolas. Was she going to say….

"Yes, " she answered loudly, "yes I will marry you. "

Nicolas quickly stood up and embraced her tightly. Happiness was all what he could feel.

Nicolas then went to his soon to be parents in-law.

"Congratulations, son, " Mr teach said and gave him a fatherly pat on his back.

"congratulations, " Constanza said and hugged him.

She broke the hug.

"Because of my busy schedule this month, i thought maybe the wedding could take place in three months time, " Nicolas informed.

"Am alright with that. It will give us more time to make preparations, " Angelica agreed.

"Now, I have to go, " he announced and took Angelica's hand.

They started walking towards the exit. "Wait, " Bridget said.

she walked towards the couple.

"I know we don't get along well, Nicolas but you are marrying my sister so…. Congratulations. "

"Thank you, Bridget. But that would change if you started acting less naive, " he said.

"And that's reason we will never get along, "She replied and journeyed upstairs.

 **-X-O-X-**

Angelica and Nicholas stood at the doorstep of the mansion.

"Do you really have to go? " Angelica asked sadly.

"Yes, my love. I have to. It's a very important meeting. "

Just immediately he finished saying that, a carriage approached and stopped in front of them.

"i'll be back in a weeks time. Take care of yourself for me, alright? " he put his hand on her cheek.

She nodded yes. Caressing his manly hand.

He walked to the carriage. He looked at her before he got on to it.

The horseman commanded the horses to start moving.

There she watched the carriage go out through the gate.

she got back into the house with the destination being her bedroom chamber.

She walked through the hallways. It was really a long way to her room. She even then regretted getting a room at the end of the house. She met servants walking around, finishing their daily duties. They all were greeting her.

She was really a kind young woman compared to her elder sister and her spoiled younger brother, all the help thought that.

She walked passed a room but went back.

She heard sobbing. Someone was crying. Curse her curious nature.

She slowly opened the door. It was the kitchen. she couldn't even remember the last time she entered that room.

Her eyes pried around the room in search for the person responsible for the sobbing.

Her eyes got caught on a dark corner. She slowly walked there.

"Miranda? "

startled . The girl quickly tucked a locket away in her so not good dress' pocket.

She wiped her tears away and turned around.

"Miss Angelica. How may I serve you? " she said.

"You were crying. Why? "

"Um… no, I wasn't miss. I was just from chopping some…. onions. " she answered nervously.

Angelica walked closer to her, " you can't fool me Miranda. Tell me why you were crying. "

Miranda sighed, "my father died. "

Angelica widened her eyes, "I….am very sorry, Miranda. When did it happen? "

"Yesternight. "

She wrinkled her forehead, "What? Then what are you doing here? You must be home- with your family. "

"I was scared of losing my job. "

"Don't worry. Now go home. "

"But what about your… "

"Don't worry about my parents. Just go. "

She scaredly nodded yes.

 **-X-O-X-**

People in the little not so well-to do part of london town where getting ready for the night. People closing up their stores. Some coming back from there jobs. For others, their day was just starting.

But for one house somewhat isolated from the rest of the houses, sadness had been their meal for the past few hours.

Miranda opened the door to the house. Relatives were all sitted down grieving the loss of their beloved one.

Aunts. Uncles. Cousins.

They might have been poor but their family was closer than magnets.

She spotted her mother sitted alone in a corner.

Father's death really affected her the most.

Oh, her poor mother.

She walked to her.

"Miranda, what are you doing here? You are going to lose your job, " her mother said worriedly.

"Don't worry mother. Miss Angelica gave me permission to come here. "

"What? "

"Yes mother but let's forget about that. Has jack arrived ? "

"Not yet but he'll be here soon…. I know it. "

Miranda slowly nodded yes.

"Edward was a good man, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die, " her mother said with tears cascading down her face.

Miranda sighed sadly, "I know, mother, " she hugged her.

They both were crying. sharing their grief. Comforting each other.

 **-X-O-X-**

somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in, " Angelica answered.

Bridget entered the room. She looked around in shock.

"What's the purpose of this rummage? "

Clothing was scattered all over the floor and the bed.

"Which one is nice? Angelica asked, "this one or this one? "

She held up two dresses.

"I like the one on the left, " Bridget answered, "but… black outfits , is there a funeral somewhere? "

"Yes. Miranda lost her father and the burial is tomorrow. So am going. "

Bridget let out a small laugh, " you are joking, Angelica. Going to a funeral at your little peasant friend's house? Mother and father would never let you go. "

"that's why you're coming with me. If they see that the person is friends with both of us then they would surely let us go. "

"And what makes you think I'll go with you?"

"You are going, Bridget or I will tell mother and father about what you and that Thomas did. "

"That was a stupid mistake, " she shouted defensively.

"You could have thought better before you went and used our parents' BED. "

Bridget just kept silent.

Angelica smirked.

"Now go find something to wear. We leave tomorrow at 8am. "

Bridget still did not say anything. She just went and sat on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

She sighed, "you are a very lucky girl, Angelica. You're getting married to the prince of England. Oh how I've always dreamt about that. "

Angelica looked at elder sister with her forehead wrinkled, "Love is the only reason i'm getting married to him, " Angelica responded.

"Don't be silly, Angelica, " Bridget said and stood up from bed. She scoffed and walked out of the room.

 ***Dios mio* - My God**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. I noticed that I did the most craziest thing and that was forgetting to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. Silly me *sheepish grin* and please give thus story a chance, I promise there are exciting things coming. It's a story I'd call 'unpredictable. ' These were things that were supposed to be put in the first chapter. I guess I was just too excited to post my story.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything associated with the pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun was at its peak. Heating the hell out of the little town.

It was just earlier that morning that the young pirate- captain jack sparrow, accompanied by his friend-joshamee Gibbs arrived, both then also having share of the meal of sorrow. They had found everyone on their way to the graveyard but they caught up with them quickly. The storm at sea was the guilty party to their tardiness.

Jack couldn't believe his father was gone. Although he called him "the man who could be my father, " he always knew deep down that he was his real father.

Laying him to rest was the hardest thing for him yet. Comforting his mother and sister was even worse. He just decided to let them flow their tears, maybe their sorrow would flow down with them.

A concrete headstone; laid with floral tributes. They put a pirate hat between the flowers; a reminder to him anywhere he was that he was always going to be a pirate.

That was that. Captain Edward Teague was lost; forever. A father and a husband.

Edward decided to move to England to start anew, mhe gave up pirating just to provide a better life for their family but that didn't go as planned. A vicious illness took him down, with him only spending a few months in England.

 **...**

They said their goodbyes to their relatives. They were then alone; a three person family.

Jack decided to go and get some fresh air. Joshamee followed too despite not knowing were jack was headed.

After a short journey of lefts and rights through the dirty streets of the little noticed jack stop in front a small building.

'Captain's daughter' a hanging sign read.

Gibbs smirked.

He looked at jack who stared blankly at the building.

"I never thought you took it to heart, " Gibbs said.

"Mm? " jack responded and turned his attention to his friend.

"Your father's wish, " joshamee said, "I never thought after all these years you would remember. "

Jack put in put on a soft smile. He recalled his father telling to him what he wanted to be done regarding his death. "Listen here, Jackie boy. When i die, I don't you to cry over me. Go and enjoy a bottle of rum in my honor. When I know you are happy not grieving, that's when my soul will find eternal rest. "

Jack sighed on that memory and entered the pub, to fulfill his father's wish.

 **-X-O-X-**

 **Later that day...**

Two female voices came in. It sounded like they were arguing about someone getting something wrong.

"Angelica. Bridget. Where have you two been? " their mother asked worriedly as she stood quickly from her sit.

"Well mother, Angelica here got us lost, " Bridget complained.

Constanza raised an eyebrow, "Lost? I thought she was your friend... "

"Uh... They moved to a new house. I thought I could remember their new address but unfortunately I couldn't, " Angelica answered quickly. There was no room for them to get caught.

"Alright then, but Angelica the seamstresses have been waiting for you almost the whole afternoon now. You need to take measurements for your wedding gown, " Constanza informed.

"Oh I'm very sorry for that, " Angelica sympathesized.

"There's no time for that, let's go, " Constanza said.

Angelica looked at Bridget, " you're not coming? "

"No. Am exhausted, I need rest, " she answered.

"Alright then. "

Angelica and her mother left the living room and headed Angelica's bedroom.

 **...**

Bridget advanced to the stairs leading up.

"It's really astonishing how things happen: it benefits somebody else but it's poison to you, " a male voice said behind her.

She turned around, "oh. That's when you've decided to show yourself after your little dramatic act yesterday, Elijah. "

She smirked.

"Bringing that up won't change anything, " he said.

Bridget folded her arms, " what are you talking about? "

Elijah moved a few steps forward slowly, "I can see that our sister's getting married to the prince doesn't sit well with you. "

She wrinkled her forehead and took two steps down, " I see wherever you went hiding yesterday made you lose your mind. "

Elijah chuckled, " oh dear sister. You are always going to be a naive one, " he said, "a miserable naive person. "

He smirked at her and left the room with a laugh.

Bridget just looked angrily at where he once stood, with her teeth clenched.

 **-X-O-X-**

Jack and joshamee exited the pub to the setting sun. They both had their fair share of drinks but it seemed rum no longer had any effect on them.

They walked down a street. It was heavily populated by people.

"So jack, what are you planning to do next? " joshamee asked.

"Go back on the seas. What else?" He answered with his face expression reading, 'isn't it obvious?' "We'll be here for no more than two days, " he added without looking at his friend.

"You can't leave your family in this situation, jack. "

"Look Gibbs, I have to provide for them that dad is no longer here and pirating is the only way... It's like killing two birds with one stone- i do what I love and providing for them, " he smirked.

Joshamee shrugged.

"What is it? " jack asked.

"Uh..." Joshamee started, " As we were in the pub, I overheard a conversation between two men... "

"Just get to the point, " jack interrupted impatiently.

"Uh... They said something about the new move the royal navy are planning to do. They have made a one thousand ship fleet and they are going to spread it all over the seas plus some new... weapons they have developed, they didn't mention its name was or what it could do but by the way they talked about it, it sounded dangerous and powerful, " he informed.

Jack swallowed. His stomach became uncomfortably cold. He did not say anything. H could only think of slitting the throat if the mastermind of that plan.

"I think it's best we stay here and let the seas cool down a little bit, " joshamee suggested, "I know you don't want to lose the pearl. "

"And how do you expect me to take care of mamma and Miranda? "

"But again, if you lose Pearl and maybe get killed, they'll be no one to take care of them. "

Jack thought through of what his friend said. He was right actually, he was the only hope his family had remained with. He was automatically given the role as the man of the house.

"What do we do while we are here then? " jack asked.

"What do landlubbers do? "Gibbs asked.

Jack only narrowed his eyes. Landlubber. That name sounded infernal to him.

"Find jobs, " joshamee answered his own question knowing that no answer was going to come from his friend.

 **-X-O-X-**

 _ **Nighttime...**_

A carriage drove its way through a gravel road. Mr Edward teach sat inside, was busy looking through some paperwork.

He was on his way home from work. Then the carriage hit a bump and went to a sudden stop. All the papers were scattered all over him and the carriage.

Mr teach opened the small carriage window- angered, he wanted to see what was happening outside.

"What the bloody hell is going on there, Lancaster? " he asked.

He didn't get any response so he got off the carriage and walked in front. He saw a body lying on the ground -it was his driver. He had a hole in his chest. He was shot.

Edward wrinkled his forehead. What the hell is this, he thought. He looked around hoping to see the culprit or any clue that would lead to him.

"Did you think you could outrun your past, Edward? " a male voice asked.

Mr teach recognized the voice. He immediately knew exactly who it was. He slowly turned around.

A man was leaning against the carriage. He had a pistol in his hand which he tucked away.

"You... What-what are you doing here? " Edward asked.

His voice trembled.

The man chuckled, "you thought the little henchmen you sent could get rid of me that easily? "

The man had a scar on his face which ran from his temple to his chin. It was a dreadful reminder of Edward's cruelty.

"Just get out of here, " Edward demanded through gritted teeth.

The man stepped a little bit closer to Edward who also moved a few steps behind.

"I still know what you did, Mr marquess. I know the evil deed you did to get that title. Killing another man to get their position, " the man clicked his tongue, "I was there when you killed him. I saw you... And I have evidence. "

"What evidence ? "

"Evidence enough to put you behind bars for the rest of your cruel life. "

Edwards breath quickened.

"What do you want? " he asked.

"Justice. I want justice, " the man answered.

"We can negotiate this, please. I have a family, I can't go to prison. "

The man smirked. He enjoyed to see the despair and the fear in his eyes.

"The former marquess also had a family but you didn't have any mercy for him and why should i? "

"Look... We-we can negotiate this. Just say it and everything and anything you want- I will do. "

"Alright then. I will tell you what I want, " the man said, "do you remember those three people you threw in prison for a crime they didnt even commit? "

Edward just looked at him.

"My wife. My son. My daughter! " the man said angrily, "you did every way possible to keep our mouths shut but no."He looked at Edward straight through the eyes, " I want three prison release papers. i want them out of prison. Legally. "

"Wha -what? Those papers are not authorized to everyone and prison related issues are not my domain. "

"I don't know what you are going to do get them. I am only giving you two months. If you don't have them by then... I will just have to tell everything I know. Don't even try to get rid of me because as I soon as they know that am dead; you will go to prison. "

"Its a deal, " Mr teach said.

The man smirked.


End file.
